


scares on halloween night

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for anon who felt bad today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: "Andrew, what's your worst fear?"The question came out of nowhere. It almost made Andrew chuckle."Oof, loaded question there, Garrett."
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	scares on halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> for anon who asked me to write about our boys on halloween
> 
> been so long since i wrote anything about gandrew, hopefully i haven't lost my touch 
> 
> as always, enjoy :)

"Andrew, what's your worst fear?"

The question came out of nowhere. It almost made Andrew chuckle.  
"Oof, loaded question there, Garrett."

"Come on! It's Halloween! We need to get a bit spooky, don't you think?" Andrew could hear the excitement in Garrett's voice. Nothing was ever boring with him, about him, not even a single question, not even the tone of his voice, always so vibrant and shiny.

"So, you mean like Halloween stuff, not actual fears?"  
Andrew played with the strings of Garrett's hoodie as he laid on his chest, with his head on his shoulder, fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck.

"Wait, what does that mean, Andrew?" Garrett's hand traveled up and down on Andrew's thigh, firmly wrapped around his torso.

"I don't know, like, do you mean spiders, ghosts and stuff?" 

"Are you scared of spiders?"

Andrew looked up at Garrett, smiled a little, then reverted his attention to the chord he was twisting between his fingers.  
"A bit."

"Good to know. Then what were you thinking about?"

"Like, real fears."

"Real fears? What does that mean, Andrew?" Garrett chuckled lightly, and Andrew smiled when he felt the vibration of his chest.

"Like, running out of money, getting fired, dying." His voice lowered progressively. _Losing someone._ He intentionally left out the last one.

"Oh." Garrett stopped at the sudden change of tone in their conversation. "What's your real fear then?"

It was a genuine question, genuine and innocent, as Garrett usually was. But it stung. Innocent as a bee, hurtful like a wasp. 

Andrew gulped, his heart rate picking up pace. "I'd rather not." His breath stuck in his throat, his chest moved at a different speed, irregular, quick.

"Andrew? What's wrong?" 

Of course, Garrett always picked up the small details about him, and that's what made him special, what made _them_ special.

Andrew let out a long, deep, controlling breath. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Garrett took his chin with a hand and forced Andrew to look at him straight in the eyes. "Andrew. What is it?"

Andrew gulped again, feeling kinda ashamed that the simple command and the mildly-dominant gesture had lit a fire in his stomach. It was quite frankly a serious discussion.

"I didn't want to get depressing here. You said it yourself, it's Halloween." 

"Nevermind that, Andrew. If something is bothering you, I want to know. I want to help. No matter the day or hour."

"You cannot help. That's the problem."  
Andrew sighed. He wasn't going to get himself out of the discussion. "My worst fear is losing the people I love."

He dared to look up at him. He saw Garrett bite the corner of his bottom lip. The corner he would have spent his time kissing, rather than talking about his existential fears.  
But what had to be done had to be done. And if there was something Garrett insisted on, it was communication.

"My worst fear is losing you, Garrett. And I don't just mean, like, dying tomorrow, or anything - or actually yes, that too but-" Andrew sighed and closed his eyes. "I also mean I am scared that you'll leave tomorrow, next month, in ten years - I don't know. I am terrified of being alone and losing people I love. And God, I love you, surely you must know how much I love you."

Garrett's eyes were slightly wider than usual, his lips slightly apart. "Oh my God, Andrew. I kinda want to say sorry I asked, but I also feel a bit flattered? Is that insensitive? Sorry, if it is," he talked with a small smile. It wasn't rude. It was - again - innocent and genuine.

Andrew chuckled, and Garrett kept going, his small smile progressively brightening, "I don't know what to say. Now that you said that, I feel like I relate to that, but I'd never thought. I guess my worst fear is losing you, too, Andrew. But I also know that won't happen soon, right?"

"Right."

"So, that means we should not worry about that, right?"

Garrett used a plural, but Andrew knew what he really meant. "Right."

"And I love you so damn much, you know that, Andrew?" It was a question, but it should have been a statement. 

"I know," he replied as Garrett leaned in to kiss him. Innocent and genuine. Lovely and sweet.

"What's your Halloween fear then, Andrew?"

Andrew burst out in a loud fit of giggles, quickly followed by Garrett's own light laugh. Some things would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always helps!


End file.
